Je suis moi
by Lia-Mei Soma
Summary: Après sept années au collège Poudlard, Remus revoit sa mère pour lui faire constater un drôle de changement. A l'époque des maraudeurs. Songfic OS avec "Je deviens moi" de Grégory Lemarchal.


Song fic : Je suis moi avec « Je deviens moi » de Grégory Lemarchal

**Song fic : « Je suis moi » avec « Je deviens moi » de Grégory Lemarchal**

Je l'avais vu dans tes yeux. Cette fierté et cette surprise. Je t'avais souri. Tu étais émue, les larmes te montaient aux yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vraiment vu. Je ne retrais que quelques jours lors des vacances d'Eté avant d'aller retrouver mes amis. Mais tu t'en étais aperçu. Cette simple étincelle de bonheur dans mes yeux parlait pour moi.

_Depuis quelques temps déjà_

_S'enroule et se déroule_

_Des histoires sans toi_

_Des jeux entre chien et loup_

_Que tu ne comprendrais pas_

_Et ce n'est pas tout_

C'était grâce à eux. Ils ont fait pour moi plus que tu ne l'as jamais fais pour moi. Oui, tu étais ma mère et tu m'as élevé et aidé durant toutes mes années d'enfance. Mais tu n'as jamais fais plus. Eux si. Une histoire entre chien et loup… Ou plutôt entre chien, cerf, rat et Loup-garou. Ils m'accompagnaient et grâce à eux, je suis heureux. Tout se dont j'ai toujours eu peur de faire, eux le faisaient. Ils ont deviné eux-mêmes mon secret. Et ne m'ont pas abandonné comme mon propre père l'a fait. Non ils me soutiennent ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point j'avais besoin d'une présence, d'un soutient quelconque, d'une épaule sur la qu'elle me reposer. Je n'avais plus besoin de me cacher d'eux, plus besoin de mentir, ils le savaient et m'aidaient.

_Des moments_

_Bien plus grands_

_Que je n'aurais pas pu toucher_

_Si j'étais resté chez moi_

_Des sursauts de liberté_

_Où je ne suis plus près de toi_

_Où je deviens moi_

_Où je deviens moi_

J'ai découvert tellement de choses avec eux. Des choses qui m'étais inconnues chez moi. J'ai appris que j'étais libre. Oui, j'ai appris la liberté. J'ai appris que toute mère que tu sois, je pouvais quand même choisir ma voie. J'ai appris à rire, à rire pour rien, à rire de bonheur, à rire tout simplement. Et surtout avec force et patience, ils ont réussi à me faire comprendre l'amitié. Oui, cette amitié là avec un grand « A » qui t'aide à remonter la pente et/ou à y rester. J'ai appris à haïr des gens qui ne méritaient que cela. J'ai appris à désobéir mais en revenant toujours dans le droit chemin. J'ai appris que la vie n'était pas toujours faite que de malheur, que le bonheur, la joie et toutes ces choses là se cachaient dans le ciel parmi les nuages. J'ai appris à les chercher car ils ne viennent jamais tout seul. J'ai appris que la mort ne serre à rien, à part à être lâche et à faire souffrir ceux que l'on aime, et qu'il faut mieux vivre même si la vie implique la souffrance. J'ai appris à aimer… Ils m'ont appris tout ça, à devenir moi.

_Quelques années que je vois_

_Tes yeux ronds se perdre_

_S'étonner de moi_

_Suis-je toujours un peu le même ?_

_Fallait-il me laisser échapper ?_

_Tu n'es plus sûre de ça_

C'est à peine si tu me reconnais. Je le vois dans tes yeux. J'ai tellement changé. Je suis ton fils mais ma posture, mon regard fier et droit, mon sourire sur de moi, tout ça t'en inconnue. C'est presque si je suis un étranger. Tu retrouves de mon père dans ce nouveau comportement, alors que physiquement je suis ton portrait craché. J'ai changé, j'ai mûris, j'ai grandis. Mais suis-je toujours le même, ton fils ? Plus entièrement, c'est certain, ils m'ont trop changé. Etait-il judicieux de me laisser partit ? Cette question embrouille tes pensées. Mais voyons je ne suis que ton fils ! Oui j'ai changer mais en bien, et j'en suis fier. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon timide qui avait tellement peur qu'on le découvre qu'il se referme suis lui-même et ne fais confiance à personne. Je ne suis devenu qu'un jeune homme qui est plus sûr de lui et qui n'a pas peur de faire de nouvelles découvertes. Tout les Etés je voyais ton regard surpris quand je me transformais subitement en moulin à paroles, moi qui antérieurement étais si discret. Je voyais ton étonnement le jour où je t'ai présenté mes amis. Mais j'avais aussi vu ta fierté de me voir aussi bien intégré même si ta peur de me perdre était toujours présente.

_Regarde moi_

_Je suis là_

_Je suis comme tu me rêvais la nuit à me voir partout_

_Sept plus tard et c'est fait_

_Me voilà au rendez-vous_

_Et je deviens moi_

_Et je deviens moi_

Je suis plein de vie. Tu crois rêver, comme toutes ces fois où tu m'imaginais dans le futur. Mais cette fois me voilà vraiment. Depuis sept ans que je suis entré au collège et maintenant j'en sors enfin, alors admire mon nouveau moi. Dis moi que tu en es fière. Que tu es fière de ton fils qui n'a eu que du malheur dans sa vie mais qui, quand même a réussi à devenir lui. Vois comme ils m'ont aidés à grandir. Vois comment ils m'ont donnés confiance en moi. Vois comme deviens moi…

_Je me lance dans la course à l'instinct_

_Et je traverse la route sans rien voir_

_D'autre que cette envie qui vient_

_Cette tempête qui me fait croire que_

_Je deviens moi_

_Je deviens moi_

_Le même en plus grand_

_Je deviens moi_

_On devient soi_

_Le même en plus grand_

_Et je deviens moi_

_Je deviens moi…_

Je veux foncer dans la vie. Je veux tout découvrir. Rien ne m'en empêchera, maintenant que je suis moi. Je veux tout apprendre. Je veux tout voir. Je veux profiter que je suis moi pour réaliser mes rêves. Faire des études, je me fiche de ce qu'on dira. Je ferais ce que je veux, ce qui me chante, ce qui me passe par la tête du moment que je suis moi. Que je reste toujours moi. C'est à moi de relever mes défis, de faire des erreurs, de rire et de souffrir tout en restant moi. Etre avec mes amis : Padfoot, Prongs, Wortmail et tout les prochains. Je suis optimiste. Je vis ma liberté. Ma liberté ne tiens qu'à moi. Parce que j'ai enfin réussi à devenir moi, moi Remus John Lupin.


End file.
